Of Love and Death
by comedyandtragedy-xiii
Summary: 100 sentence challenge. Benvolio/Mercutio. Contains some AU; explanations listed inside.


**Disclaimer: **If I owned _Romeo and Juliet_, there would have been far more time spent focusing on Benvolio and Mercutio. Preferably while kissing.**  
**

**Author's Notes: **The following are explanations for some of the sentences:

**# 22, 28, 31, 40, and 65** take place in an AU where Mercutio survives his wound and he and Benvolio run away from Verona together.

**# 95 - 100** take place in an AU from the modern day, where the characters of Shakespeare's plays were real and have been reincarnated.

**# 77 and 82** contain graphic sexual depictions. Not very graphic, but certainly not kid friendly.

* * *

**1. Childhood**

It starts as a simple childhood friendship between a boy who talks too much and a boy who barely talks at all, and blossoms into so much more.

**2. Family**

Mercutio loves Romeo as one would love a sibling, but he loves Benvolio as a wife would a husband (because the brunet refuses to let him assume the more masculine of the roles in their relationship).

**3. Remembrance**

It's been thirty years, but Benvolio still remembers Mercutio's death like it happened only minutes ago.

**  
4. Shackles**

Mercutio appears to be free of whatever the world may expect of him, but the world still manages to keep him from admitting his feelings to the man he loves.

**  
5. Library**

There is no real sanctuary away from prying eyes in the Montague household, but one alcove hidden behind the heaviest of bookshelves in the library does quite nicely too.

**  
6. Always**

"How long wilt thou love me?" Mercutio asks him one night, and Benvolio smiles and replies, "Always."

**  
7. Fight**

They have never fought before, and when they do Benvolio feels so guilty afterwards he climbs the vines outside of Mercutio's room with a rose in his mouth just to apologize and almost kills himself when he slips.

**  
8. Problem**

When Benvolio falls in love, he thinks that he should be happy for himself, but the problem is that he's not supposed to fall in love with a boy, much less Mercutio.

**  
9. Only**

He doesn't trust anyone else enough to let them touch him for more than a second, but Mercutio delights in the way Benvolio's hands run along his skin, the one person whom he will never pull away from.

**  
10. Love**

Love is the kindest and most cruel of things in the universe, Benvolio decides, bestowing happiness on some and pain on others like himself, taunting him with something that will never be his.

**  
11. Quirks**

For some inexplicable reason, Mercutio enjoys making love in the loft of an empty barn just outside of Verona; Benvolio doesn't understand it, but his quirks are what make Mercutio himself, so he doesn't mind, either.

**  
12. Luck**

He's never been lucky, always having to rely on his own hard work to get him through life, so Benvolio is extremely surprised when he manages to accumulate enough to confess his love to Mercutio, and to have it returned unconditionally.

**  
13. Satisfied**

"Art thou satisfied now?" Benvolio teases his lover one night after their love-making, and Mercutio rolls his eyes and kisses him in response.

**  
14. Confrontation**

Sometimes, he wishes Romeo had not killed Tybalt, for as peaceful and benevolent as he is, Benvolio would have liked nothing more than to kill the man that tore his love away from him.

**  
15. Worry**

He's always worried about Mercutio when the black haired boy falls into a sad or angry state, but he assure Benvolio that as long as the brunet is there for him, he will never have much to fear.

**  
16. Yesterday**

For the first few minutes of the morning Mercutio wishes it were yesterday so he could stop himself from drinking all that wine and ending up in a bed with Benvolio, but when the brunet cracks open a hazel eye and smiles at him, he strongly reconsiders.

**  
17. Tomorrow**

They don't think about the days ahead in moments like these, curled against each other under the bed covers, because what happens tomorrow is insignificant compared to what happens now.

**  
18. Sigh**

He thinks that the contented sigh that leaves Mercutio's lips after every time they make love is the most beautiful sound in the world.

**  
19. Relax**

As playful as he seems, Mercutio is very hard to get to settle down and relax even when he desperately needs it, which is why Benvolio is very glad he discovered the spot just behind the black haired man's ear that, if he kisses it just right, turns him into a puddle of (very happy) Mercutio goo.

**  
20. Unimportant**

When it is only him, Mercutio, a soft bed and perhaps a bottle of wine, nothing else in the world holds importance.

**  
21. Mystery**

Romeo and Mercutio make a game of trying to guess the 'lady' that has Benvolio so enamored, and he thinks that as long as the latter still has an eye for fair maidens, they will never know.

**  
22. Home**

The cottage is small, needs repairs on the roof and windows, is lacking a proper door and is out in the middle of nowhere, but no one can bother them and they're perfectly content to spend the rest of their lives here.

**  
23. Confession**

"I have a secret, Benvolio mine," a drunken Mercutio tells him one night, "and that is that I love thee."

**  
24. Years**

It takes nine years for Fate to deliver Mercutio into Benvolio's arm, and only three days for it to rip him away.

**  
25. Time**

It might have taken Mercutio years to admit his love to Benvolio, perhaps forever if life played out that way; but two chickens, a cow, one of his mother's dresses and a cart full of cabbages somehow manages to speed up the process considerably.

**  
26. Mischief**

When he was younger, Mercutio used his wit and cunning to pull devilish pranks on his friends for fun; now he does it so that he and Benvolio may have some time together, alone.

**  
27. Rejection**

There are many things in this world to be afraid of, but Mercutio fears rejection most of all, which is why he never tells Benvolio how much the hazel eyed man means to him.

**  
28. Existence**

Verona remembers their names, but no one knows that Mercutio was saved or exactly what happened to Benvolio, which is exactly the way they want it.

**  
29. Beyond**

No one can tell Benvolio what waits for him on the other side, but whatever it may be, it can't be worse than the hell he's been living in since Mercutio's death.

**  
30. Horizon**

They can't see what lies beyond the horizon of land or life, but if they have each other in the present moment, they don't really care, either.

**  
31. Heal**

It takes some time and a very skilled surgeon, but eventually Mercutio heals from his wound and can live life normally again (or at least as normally as one can when you've faked your death and fled from your city to be with the man you love).

**  
32. Treasure**

He treasures every little gesture that Mercutio makes towards him, for he knows how hard it is for the other boy to touch.

**  
33. Magic**

Benvolio does not believe in fairies, but sometimes he wonders if Queen Mab had anything to do with how perfectly he and Mercutio were able to come together.

**  
34. Anxiety**

Their first time is awkward and clumsy because they're both anxious to please the other without having any idea of what they're really doing, but it's still wonderful

**35. Ordinary**

Mercutio gets teased sometimes for being so different from the rest of their group, with his broad views on life and twisted philosophies on human nature, but Benvolio wouldn't have him any other way.

**  
36. Again**

When the black haired man curls an arm around his chest and begins laying kisses along his neck and down his collarbone in just the right way, Benvolio's breath hitches and he says, "Again, Mercutio?" and Mercutio just grins and continues his way down

**  
37. Silver**

Mercutio is like quicksilver, bright and beautiful and flowing and dangerous, and Benvolio is only thankful that he has long since learned how to deal with such an unpredictable element.

**  
38. Nowhere**

They don't know where they are right now, or where Romeo went, and they only have a faint inkling as to where Verona might be, but it's quiet and they're alone so they're not in any hurry to find out.

**  
39. Request**

The first time Mercutio kisses him, he pulls back mortified and says, "Please… Forget what I have just done, it was a mis—" but he's cut off when Benvolio rolls his eyes and crushes their lips together a second time.

**  
40. Selfishness**

He knows it was a horribly selfish thing to do, telling the world that Mercutio was dead, but it means he and his lover get to spend the rest of their days together alone, away from the prying eyes of the world.

**  
41. Irrational**

Mercutio's fits of anger bear down upon him like thunderstorms, causing him to fly into rages and fling harsh words at those he cares about or pursue reckless activities that he would not dare to do normally, and in these times all Benvolio can do is wait for him to calm and never leave his side.

**  
42. Equal**

He had always been jealous of Romeo, whom Mercutio seemed to favor as a friend, and often wished that the blue eyed male would be as comfortable around him; then he learns Mercutio shies away from him because he's scared of Benvolio finding out his true feelings for him.

**  
43. Theory**

Mercutio has a theory about love; and that is that it is a wicked force that has come to forever taunt him with the unreachable man named Benvolio.

**  
44. Stronger**

He fakes courage and laughter for many years when all he really wants to do is scream and cry out in pain and frustration over life, but then Benvolio offers him open arms and a smile and suddenly everything seems just a bit easier to handle.

**  
45. Vexing**

As much as he loves his cousin, there are days when Romeo gets so annoying that Benvolio wishes he would just shut up and disappear so he and Mercutio could get five minutes alone.

**  
46. Follow**

They've always followed each other, the three of them, but when Romeo begins to pine and mourn after every fair maid in Verona, Benvolio and Mercutio are much more content to stay back and seek love in each other.

**  
47. Look**

On the way home from the Capulet's party, Mercutio gives him that _look_ and Benvolio knows he won't be getting any sleep tonight.

**  
48. Smile**

Mercutio's true smile, the one he doesn't put on for show in front of the others or the smirk he wears when he spins his fairy tales, is quite possibly the most beautiful thing Benvolio has ever seen.

**  
49. Untouchable**

"Fate is cruel, delivering such a beauty as fair Francesca to me and yet making her untouchable," Romeo sighs, and Mercutio looks at Benvolio and thinks that Romeo has no idea what untouchable really is.

**  
50. Desire**

The priests at St. Peter's used to tell him that to desire someone with his loins was sinful, and Benvolio can only surmise that they've never been bedded by someone like Mercutio or they wouldn't be so quick to say no.

**  
51. Flames**

Winter nights in Verona are surprisingly cold, so when no one is looking they wrap their arms around each other and delight in the warmth of the personal fires of the other's love.

**  
52. Surrender**

Mercutio is proud, strong, resilient and stubborn, but he surrenders himself to Benvolio easily because he knows he would never do anything to harm him, like the rest of the world would.

**  
53. Outcome**

Benvolio wonders if perhaps just one little thing had happened differently, one person had been off on their timing, or on even, if Mercutio might have been beside him today.

**  
54. Mouth**

It's the little things, like Benvolio's petal soft lips trailing teasingly light over his bare skin, that drive Mercutio wild in moments like these.

**  
55. Reflection**

He sees himself in Romeo, for they are both turbulent in nature, and asks Benvolio if this bothers him; Benvolio replies that yes, they are very alike, but Romeo can't see beyond his own world like they can, and that's why he loves him.

**  
56. Speak**

The words "I love thee," never fail to pass from Benvolio's lips every time he sees his beloved Mercutio.

**57. Hair**

Benvolio loves to play with Mercutio's hair, threading the black curls through his fingers and pressing his nose into it, inhaling deeply and making Mercutio sigh and relax into his arms.

**  
58. Difference**

He was unsure of which of his friends he loved more, Romeo or Benvolio, but Romeo is wavering in his loyalty for the next maid that catches his eye, whereas Benvolio has never left his side, and that's really all Mercutio needs to decide.

**  
59. Study**

He thinks that Benvolio studies too much, so when Mercutio grows tired of watching him read he takes it upon himself to distract the other male long enough to get those infernal books out of his hands.

**  
60. Dozing**

On hot summer days, Benvolio likes to find a quiet place to close his eyes and rest, and Mercutio likes to lay his head on the brunet's lap and do the same.

**  
61. Intuition**

He knows what's going to happen before it does, but before he can stop him Romeo is between them and the next thing he knows, his lover is slumped on the ground, his life slipping away.

**  
62. God**

They were told that God condemns those who love someone of the same gender; they agree that it that's the case, they would rather go to hell anyway.

**  
63. Day**

One day, they will see each other again, and this time, they won't ever let go.

**  
64. Straying**

He tried having other relationships once, but everyone he thought he loved began to wander and stray until they left entirely; so he keeps his mouth shut when he falls for Benvolio, lest the hazel eyed man abandon him as well.

**  
65. Departure**

With everyone believing Mercutio to be dead, he and Benvolio leave Verona under the cover of the night and never look back.

**  
66. Destination**

Benvolio spends many years trying to cope with his feelings for Mercutio only to find out that, in the end, all he needed to do was tell the man he loved him.

**  
67. Blood**

It stains the streets, his clothes, his hands and, when Mercutio leans up to kiss him one last time, his lips, and Benvolio can never look upon the sight of it again.

**  
68. Search**

It's funny, the way that Romeo looks up and down for a fair maid to call his own, complaining to them when he cannot and telling them they cannot know what it is to search for true love; and they can't really, because they found each other first.

**  
69. Know**

Sometimes Benvolio wonders if Romeo has not already figured it out, especially with the way Mercutio's hands never seem to stay off his body very long, even in his cousin's presence.

**  
70. Share**

They share everything with each other: fears and weaknesses and favorites and desires, and every little thing told only makes their love stronger.

**  
71. Left**

Mercutio is dead, but his presence still lingers everywhere and Benvolio is thankful for, if nothing else, the memories his lover has left behind.

**  
72. Conversation**

Their friends often talk amongst themselves of what it is to love, to find love, to be loved in return; Benvolio never joins in these discussions and Mercutio mocks them regularly, laughing on the inside because these fools have no idea what love really is, and they do.

**  
73. Hands**

There are small scars on Mercutio's hands, just little nicks and scabs, but they still make Benvolio's heart ache and wonder why the world is so cruel to his lover.

**  
74. Snow**

Snow is rare in Verona, so its appearance brings out a childish wonderment in Benvolio and he stands outside trying to catch the small flakes on his tongue under Mercutio wraps his arms around his waist and drags him inside for more heated activities.

**  
75. Someday**

He knows he'll see Mercutio again someday; it's only a matter of when.

**  
76. Letters**

There is an old willow tree on the Montague estate, where one day Benvolio and Mercutio carve the words 'Benvolio amare Mercutio'.

**  
77. Unsaid**

Mercutio is beautiful in the throes of their passion, sweat-slicked body pressed against the linens, breath coming in heavy pants and utterly incoherent, so he uses his eyes to beg Benvolio for everything the brunet can do to bring him to his peak, and Benvolio gladly does.

**  
78. Ground**

The ground is hard, dirty, cold, and Mercutio is on it, so Benvolio wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

**  
79. Drunk**

They've had more than enough wine, and maybe that's the only reason why Mercutio's lips have covered his, but Benvolio can't really bring himself to care.

**  
80. Puzzle**

Romeo spends years trying to figure out the meaning of the looks and gestures Benvolio and Mercutio so often share, but it's only when he sees Mercutio giving his cousin a gentle kiss that the pieces fall into place.

**  
81. Jealousy**

Sometimes Mercutio wishes he were more like Romeo, chasing after any maid that might catch his eye, for it seems a far gentler fate than the burden he carries now, loving someone he can never have.

**  
82. More**

"More," he hears Mercutio moan, and he smiles and changes his angle swiftly, delighting in a loud cry that is his reward upon the next thrust.

**  
83. Eyes**

Their eyes reflect themselves, Benvolio's brown like the sturdiness and calm of the earth, Mercutio's blue like the swift change and tempest of the ocean, and maybe that's why they fit so well together.

**  
84. Undone**

Someone asks him one day that if he could take back any one thing in his life what it would be, and Benvolio answers that he would not have let them attend Capulet's feast, because then none of it would have ever happened.

**  
85. Liar**

When he talked to the priests, they always told him that hell was a land of fire and brimstone where sinners gathered to atone for their actions, but Benvolio knows now that they spoke not true; hell is dark, cold and completely isolated, which is what his life has been ever since his mercurial lover was killed.

**  
86. Unconscious**

When Mercutio becomes sick and blacks out on the street, Benvolio carries him to his house and cares for him, not leaving his side until he wakes.

**  
87. Change**

When his friends begin to change, they suddenly begin to notice the maids and ladies of the city; when Mercutio changes, he notices Benvolio, and no one else.

**  
88. Vigil**

He likes to watch Mercutio sleep, because all the trouble disappears from his face and a small smile graces his lips, and Benvolio thinks he must be an angel.

**  
89. Parting**

"I will see thou again," Mercutio whispers, before his eyes close and his body stills and Benvolio knows he is gone.

**  
90. Promise**

"I will love thee forever," Benvolio tells him, and Mercutio's heart has never felt such joy.

**  
91. Control**

Mercutio allows him a certain amount of control whenever they are together, and while any other man might abuse it, Benvolio cherishes it and makes sure never to mishandle it, for he knows how hard it is for Mercutio to give it up.

**  
92. Kiss**

Their first kiss is awkward and clumsy because they're both nervous and not quite sure what do to, but it's still the most amazing experience they've ever had.

**  
93. Return**

The dead can't come back to the world of the living, but the living can go to the world of the dead, and so Benvolio waits for the day he will return to Mercutio's arms.

**  
94. Grave**

His grave is inside the family vault, the stone casket ornate and beautiful as one would expect from a man related to the Prince, but Benvolio thinks it hardly does him justice, and that Mercutio deserves so much more.

**  
95. Law**

The universe is a rather interesting thing, as is its rival, Fate, and while the laws of the universe seem to dictate that to give them a second chance would be impossible, Fate doesn't mind ignoring the laws.

**  
96. Secret**

When the baby is born, no one has any idea of the secrets that the newly named Benvolio Moretti carries with him, about the world's most tragic love story and the two men whose love and pain far exceeded anything that the star-crossed lover's ever had to give or to face.

**  
97. Forgotten**

Mercutio Lombardi is the heir to his family's name and fortune, has everything he wants and some things he doesn't, but he's never been able to fill the gap in his memory and his heart that keeps telling him he's missing someone very important to him.

**  
98. Awakening**

For Benvolio, it happens in the middle of a dodge ball game when the two teams begin fighting like the Capulets and the Montagues did centuries ago; for Mercutio, it happens when he meets Tybalt Russi, and its all he can do not to launch himself at the boy who once ripped him away from the other half of his soul.

**  
99. Waiting**

They don't know how they know the other is alive, but after waking from a centuries old sleep, neither Benvolio nor Mercutio think they would be able to live unless they were, so they wait, and hope.

**  
100. Breathe**

It's like taking in air from a new life when they finally, _finally_ find each other again, and Benvolio doesn't hesitate to take his long-lost lover in his arms and tell him how much he loves him, nor does Mercutio hesitate to return his words (even over the chaos that now reigns over the school courtyard, because Benny just showed emotion _and_ spoke within the span of a minute, and he's really going to have to punch Edmund's lights out if he doesn't stop screaming about the end of the world as we know it).

* * *

Comments? 


End file.
